


The Eye of the Bat

by CryInSorow (Mykael)



Series: Love Rules Without Rules [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Romance, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/CryInSorow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has discovered the relationship going on between Roy, Dick, and Wally. He doesn't like it, and he intends to let the oldest, most responsible member of the trio know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of the Bat

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a popular request: what if Batman finds out about their relationship. Well, it took a while, but here it is, finally. I hadn't intended to do prompts with this one, but since this one was so requested, I decided why not. ^_^ It's not as good as I hoped, because I didn't really know what to do with it. So I kinda winged it. Though the basics of what I imagined would happen are there. Mwuahahaa. Enjoy ^^

Roy say on the couch with Wally and Dick cuddled up on either side of them, watching movies on Netflix. Tonight was movie night, and the three of them made sure to clear the schedules for it. Movie Night was sacred, especially since they’d decided to date each other. Their three-way relationship had been rocky at first, but they were making it work, and it worked well. But there was always the looming fear that someone would find them out. Someone beyond the team, their friends...

“Hey Roy?” Dick called, glancing up at the auburn haired boy beside him. Roy looked down at him and flashed a smile, Dick smiled back and pointed to the popcorn “can you pass me the popcorn? Before Kid Pig eats it all?” Wally snorted from the other side of Roy, absently wrapped his arms a little tighter around the man’s waist.

“Hey, I can share!” Wally replied, earning a laugh from both Roy and Dick. Roy grabbed the bowl and handed it to Dick, who happily tossed the bits of popcorn into the air and catching them in his mouth. Roy sighed contentedly, and settled into the couch, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends. It was a lot of work to keep their relationship a secret, in particular from Bruce. Bruce would probably skin him alive if he found out, but looking down at these two in his arms now, it was worth it. 

But Roy was pulled from his thoughts when his phone went off. He sat up, reluctantly pulling himself away from his boyfriends and dug through his pockets for his phone.

“What is it?” Wally asked, sitting up and hovering over his shoulder, Dick on the other side. Roy frowned and opened it up to reveal a text from Ollie: _Trouble in Gotham. Meet me @ Crime Alley._

“Looks like Ollie needs some back up. But what’s he doing in Gotham?” Roy asked, quirking an eyebrow. Dick’s brows furrowed because he was wondering the same thing. Roy sighed and got to his feet, heading for his bedroom where he kept his gear, locked securely away in his closet.

“Looks like we’re going to have to cut movie night short. That seemed urgent,” Roy said casually, pulling on his gear. He came back out of the room and found Dick and Wally cuddling together on the couch. He smiled and moved back across the room, kissing each of their lips before slipping out the window.

“Make yourselves at home. Love you both,” he called back.

* * * * *

Red Arrow arrived in Gotham City, thank god for Zeta Tubes, and immediately headed from Crime Alley. He dashed and grappled from rooftop to roof top until he came to Crime Alley, and perched on top of a building there, keeping his eyes peeled for Green Arrow. A good couple of minutes passed, but he never showed.

“Dammit Ollie, where are you,” he growled under his breath. Then Red Arrow heard someone behind him. He spun around and nocked an arrow but he was a second too slow. As he turned, he found himself being flipped over someone’s shoulders and hit the ground on his back with a thud. The air left his lungs in a gasp of pain. Red Arrow groaned, eyes closed shut as he slowly pushed himself onto his stomach and up onto his hands and knees. He waited for a second attack, but none came. He eyes his bow, and the arrow he dropped, but didn’t make a move for them. 

Finally, he looked up to see who his attacker was and saw-

“Batman?! What the fuck?!” Red Arrow growled, grabbing his bow and pushing himself up onto his feet. He dusted himself off and asked “where the hell is Ollie?!” Batman didn’t answer. Instead, his glare darkened and he took a threatening step forward.

“I know, Roy.” Roy’s heart hammered in his chest. _Fuck._ Was he talking about his relationship with Dick and Wally? They were extremely careful so that he wouldn’t find out, but for now, Roy played it cool, kept his emotions, his body language and his expression in check, so as not to betray a thing.

“Know what? What are you talking about? Was Ollie ever even here?” Roy ground out, fists tightening in anger. Batman’s glare darkened and he growled lowly, lurching forward and pinching a nerve on Roy’s neck. Roy growled in pain, dropping his bow again as he fell to his knees from the nerve attack.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Roy. I know you’re dating both Dick and Wally. Did you think something like that would go unnoticed?!” Batman hissed angrily. Roy’s blood ran cold; he was so fucked. But he held his ground and glared back up at Batman.

“So what?” he snapped defiantly. That only seemed to piss him off more. Batman shoved him backward and stomped on his bow, snapping it in half. Roy pushed himself to his feet, legs still a little weak from the nerve attack, his body running on anger right now.

“So what if I am?!”

“Roy,” Batman warned, but Roy kept going.

“I love both of them, we all love each other! If you’re thinking I coerced them into it, you’re on fucking drugs!” Roy growled. Batman took another threatening step forward, but Roy wouldn’t back down.

“I tried to deter them myself, but they both wanted this! We all wanted this! We-” Roy started, but Batman cut him off with a quick jab to his stomach. Roy groaned in pain clutching his stomach and crashing to his knees again. Batman fisted his hair and forced their eyes to meet.

“I’m not going to let you hurt Dick, Roy. You have to make a choice. Either Dick, or Wally. You can't have both,” Batman said lowly, tone dark and threatening. Roy gripped the man’s wrist, and squeezed, his own eyes challenging him. He felt Batman’s grip on his hair release and then he got to his feet, shoving the man off of him.

“Or what? You’re going to kill me? The big bad bat routine might work on everyone else, but it doesn’t work on me,” Roy snarled, grabbing up the shattered remains of his bow. He dusted himself off one more and gave Batman a glare of his own and said “I told you, I love both of them, and I’m going to stay with them, regardless of you or anyone else. Besides, you’re not Dick’s father. You’re just his legal guardian.” That was a low blow, and Roy knew it. He regretted it the moment it left his mouth.

But instead of another strike, like he expected, Batman stalked toward him, glaring down at him with a murderous expression on his face.

“I don’t have to kill you, Roy. But I promise you, if you don’t make a choice, I can make your life a living hell.” Before Roy could even muster a response, Batman dived off the roof, cape whooshing behind him. Roy went to the edge of the roof, but Batman had vanished entirely, in typical Batman fashion. Roy growled to himself, looking down at his broken bow.

“Son of a bitch,” he grumbled to himself, kicking the broken arrow at his feet.

* * * * *

Bruce came back from patrol a little later than usual due to his...detour...earlier in the night. But when he got back, he was met with a rather angry looking Dick Grayson. Bruce frowned and stopped before the teen.

“Dick, is something wrong?” he asked. Dick snorted at the man’s failed attempt at ignorance.

“Yeah, actually, it is. Stay out of my love life!” Dick growled. Bruce wasn’t overly surprised that Dick had figured it all out. He tried to be as subtle as possible in his fake text to Roy, but again, it was no surprise he had figured it out.

“Dick-” Bruce began, but Dick wouldn’t listen.

“No! I’m fifteen, going on sixteen! I choose to be with both Roy and Wally, and who I choose to be with is none of your business!” Dick snapped. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply.

“It’s my business when you’re dating a man whose over the legal age.”

“So what you’re trying to say is, you think Roy is a pedophile?” Dick snapped back. Bruce glared at Dick and shook his head.

“That’s not what I’m saying at all.” Bruce attempted to grab the boy’s shoulder, but Dick pulled away from him, shooting him a dark, angry glare.

“Well, that’s what it sounded like! Just...stay out of it!” Dick growled, storming out of the cave. Bruce called after him, but Dick refused to pay it any heed. He sighed deeply and slipped across the cave, sinking into his seat at the computer. Alfred came from behind him with a tray of tea.

“I take it your discussion with Master Dick did not go well?” he asked. Bruce glanced up at him and gave a curt nod.

“You’re correct. I don’t know what to do about it, but dating two people at once is just...it doesn’t seem right, Alfred,” Bruce went on. Alfred just hummed in response and placed a cup of tea in front of him as he continued “and Roy, Roy’s much older than Dick. Over 18 even. Roy should know better, but-”

“May I interrupt you, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked politely. Bruce glanced up at Alfred and gave a nod. Alfred cleared his throat and said “Master Dick is fifteen, almost sixteen years old. A teenager of his age needs to make mistakes, and experience the world for themselves. All you can do is be there when he falls.” Bruce turned and opened his mouth to protest, but Alfred but him off “and besides, you’ve seen the three of them together while you were spying on them, as unethical as it was. Did Master Dick not look happy to you?”

Bruce sat in silence for a time, while Alfred waited patiently for his answer. Bruce recalled the times he’d seen Dick, Roy, and Wally altogether and never once saw a time when Dick had been unhappy. To the contrary, he’d never seen the boy happier than when he was with both Roy and Wally. Bruce sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose again and shaking his head.

“I suppose you’re right, Alfred.”

* * * * *

The next couple of weeks passed and Roy, Dick, and Wally all continued to see each other. Roy had ignored Bruce’s warnings, throwing caution to the wind; being with Dick was worth the danger, the threats, all of it. But he wouldn’t lie, he sometimes found himself looking over his shoulder.

Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Aqualad, Superboy, and M’gann were returning to the cave for their debriefing with Batman. Here in the cave, at least, Roy didn’t have to worry about Batman gutting him with a batarang. The debriefing went smoothly and the rest of the team was dismissed. Except Red Arrow.

“Red Arrow. I’d like to speak with you alone,” Batman said with his usual scowl on his face. Nightwing sighed and ran a hand through hia hir, looking to protest, but Batman shut him down.

“Nightwing-Dick. I need to talk to him, alone,” Batman said again. Dick’s jaw worked angrily, but he retreated from the room with Kid Flash beside him.

“Roy’s not gonna die, is he?” Wally joked. Dick snorted beside him a slight smirk on his face regardless of his anger.

“What is it, Bruce?” Roy asked, peeling off his mask. Batman’s expression softened a bit and then he sighed, clapping Roy on the shoulder. Roy flinched, expecting another nerve attack, but it didn’t come.

“I’ve given a lot of thought to what you said. To what Dick said,” he began. Roy was about to speak, but Batman cut him off “and I’m willing...to let you continue to see him. To let the three of you continue this...relationship.”

“Thanks Bruce, but-”

“But let me warn you of something,” Batman said, his glare back, and the scowl on his face once more. He grabbed Roy roughly by the front of his arms and met his eyes with his own glare and said in a low, threatening tone “if you hurt him, I will see to it personally that you feel his pain, in spades.” Batman let him go, his expression softening again as he gestured toward the lounge.

“You’re dismissed.” 

Roy left the room, glancing back at Batman in confusion; did that just happen? When he got to his room, he changed back into civilian clothes and found Dick, Wally, M’gann, Artemis, Kaldur and Connor all sitting on the couch and the chairs around it in front of the tv, ready for the team’s own movie night. Roy smiled and settled in between Dick and Wally who immediately cuddled up against him.

“Ugh, you guys are pathetic,” Artemis joked, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth as Kaldur started the movie.

“Aw, I think they’re adorable!” M’gaan said cheerily, earning a few laughs from the others.

“Sssh! The movie is starting!” Artemis hissed. Roy sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends. Dick leaned up and kissed his cheek, then whispered to him.

“What did he want?” Roy looked down at him and pecked his lips.

“He gave us his blessing,” he said with a smile. Dick quirked an eyebrow and looked utterly confused.

“He did what?” he whispered, dumbfounded. Roy gave a shrug.

“He also threatened to make my life a living hell if I hurt you.” Dick snorted with barely contained laughter.


End file.
